Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Blue Winged Angel
Summary: After the 1st chapter something horrible happens. Will Kai be able to repay Rei and save him or will he AND Rei die in the process thanks to Voltaire's greedyness? ReiXKai Done. THANK YOUS!
1. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

This is an important note to all of you who read my fics

I hate to say this but I am very depressed right now because the guy I like in my class tried to commit suicide yesterday and I'm very emotional right now. 

I swear I will try to update my other fics as fast as I can but, as I have already stated

I dedicate this song-fic to the guy I like that tried to kill himself and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that I like you before you tried. 

I know that I will never wait to tell anyone anything again.

(I don't own the song or beyblade)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


I can't believe your gone. I mean, you weren't always the friendliest of guys but hey, that's what I wanted to try and change in you. I enjoy a challenge  
  


I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  


I dreamt of you each night, wondering what you would do the next day that would make me love you even more.  


I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  


But then we came to Russia and I saw the look on your face when we first met Boris. I....I thought you hated him, but now I know you looked up to him like a father, pretty hard to believe there.   
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  


Why didn't I see it coming? I mean, you snuck away, we followed you and they told us you were SICK!! C'mon, that must be the oldest trick in the book. I should know, I practically wrote it  


'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby 

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  


When I woke up the next morning I knew something was wrong but it was when you took the All Stars' and White Tigers' bit beasts away was when I knew...I'd lost you. You looked up at me with those crimson eyes of yours, those eyes that I wanted to be mine, and I saw sorrow? At me? 

No. It could never be.

Your so cold-hearted and I'm not. It would never work. Then again if I believed myself why am I thinking like this? 

I love you

  
  


Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  


When you challenged us to a battle on the lake I thought you wanted to come back, but no. All you wanted were our bit beasts.

"I just want to be the most powerful and we are going to battle. It's not official but it'll do" you said with no regret at all. 

I tried to win you back but you beat me so easily. You hesitated though, before you beat my blade. 

I wonder why. You couldn't have feelings for me. 

I mean, you've been taught to block them out, haven't you?

We beat you and your coming back!! You look at me, happily. 

Maybe there is hope  


Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
  


You come back and explain it all to us. 

"It took becoming our enemy to miss being our friend" is what Kenny told us and you nodded, and looked at me with those eyes of yours. 

"Bladebreakers, united at last!" was my comment and you actually agreed

That night I felt you watching me with those crimson orbs even though my back was turned to you. I tried not to smile and just stay asleep but I think you knew I was awake, or rather, I hope you knew  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  


Ok, there were a few troubled getting to the finals but were finally here! Poor Max lost to the Demolition Boys, though, and lost Dracile. I feel sorry for him but you step in to take his place. Your so noble and just that I just want to hold you...but I can't. 

It's hard but I keep my emotions tucked away inside, to a place where no one will ever find them.

Except for you.

Why is it you always seem to make me want to tell you everything? And from the look in your eyes I can tell the same is for you as well. 

You lost your battle to Spencer. I know it was hard but it was for the best. You gave up Black Dranzer too. I'm so proud of you. I wish I was that strong.  


'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  


My battle is next and as I step up I feel like I'm going to win because you are behind me all the way. 

Bryan attacks me with body shots and they hurt! They hurt so much! 

I just want the pain to stop but I keep on my brave face for you. 

You. 

The one who got me here, the one who lost for us and gave up his bit-best so we could go on.

You, the one I love. 

I keep going but only for you.

You call me your friend and it made my heart soar to know you believe in me and that you think of me more than the others. 

I go into battle knowing in my heart there is one battle I've already won.

I feel myself start to give up but your words ring through my head and I remember what I'm fighting for....you. I use all my energy left over to give to Driger and that's when it all goes black. 

  


I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
  
I wake up in the hospital with Mariah at my side, not you, and I'm not too thrilled about it. I look on the screen and Tyson is battling. That means....I WON! YAY!

Mariah tries to comfort me as I watch Tyson battle Tala and win. Yay! 

I get out of the hospital and go to see you and the others. We go back to the hotel and celebrate, though I skip the dancing and so do you.

Were you looking at me the entire time or somebody else?  


I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
Baby, baby

I come out of the bathroom, it's very steamy now, and walk over to my bags to get my bandages. Or rather, limp over. 

"Sit down" you motion for me to sit on the bed and get up to get my bandages. I shrug and try to hide my surprised look while doing as you ask while lifting up my shirt. You bandage it with your firm but gentle hands and it takes all my will-power not to lean into your soft touches.

After about 10 minutes I feel my bandages are on but your still moving your hand up and down my side

"Is something wrong?" I ask turning around to look at you. Your eyes are full of...something that I haven't seen before. You shake your head yes and I get worried "What?" I ask. 

You put your hand under my chin, lifting it up so I look into your eyes

"I'm worried that I might have to report your father, because I think he stole all the stars from the sky..." you lean over and kiss me, gently, I'm absolutely shocked but I return the kiss. You pull back and finish your sentence "and put them into your eyes"

My jaw drops. You do like me!

"Kai....I. I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll forgive me?"  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  


I smile gently and lean over to kiss you again. You pull me to yourself.

"I forgave you the first time I met you" I tell you as we pull apart, foreheads still touching

"You know what this is, right?" you ask, and I shake my head "This is what dreams are made of. Or at least mine. I've finally got somewhere I belong and...." you smirk and I understand

"Somebody to love?" I add and you nod looking me in the eyes "I love you Kai"

"And I love you, Rei" 

You lean over and kiss me with your sweet and loving lips. 

Love really is the beginning of forever  


'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  


No matter where I go, I will always know where I belong and that there is somebody who truly cares for me, even though they might not show it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked that and NO, there will not be a sequal. I will be using this song in "Rei's Journy"'s sequal but I thought it would be put to better use here

I hope all of you who read this realize that there is somebody out there who cares and loves you and please, don't put anybody through what I have been through. It hurts. 

And I wouldn't wish this feeling on my worst enemy.

(If you liked it review please!) 


	2. A Hero In You

I decided to update you all on my crushes health.......HE'S JUST FINE!! He was released from the hospital after 3 days. ^__^ Thank you all for helping me out and here's another little songfic full of fluff! Enough to fill a pillow!! Thank you's at the very bottom, you all rock!!

Thanks again!!  
  


Wanna know something? I didn't even realize what I was writing when I was doing it. Until I got all of your guys's reviews I didn't realize what I had written until I read it myself...and made myself cry!! I feel sheepish..lol  
  


Don't own anything, not even the song 'Hero' By Mariah Carey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've always been scared but never before have I ever been this scared. This would have to rank right up there to my grandfather...maybe ever farther. I told my love about the stars in his eyes and kissed him. Yes, that's right. Me. Cold, heartless, emotionless me actually kissed somebody. Not only that after I finished I said "I love you."  
  


There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
  


I was so scared until he told me he loved me as well. Somebody actually returns my feelings towards them! Oh if only my grandfather could see me now...oh no! He has people everywhere! What will I do should he find me....or us!! I must protect my love, I always will and Voltaire will never get his slimy hands on his like he did me, no matter what the cost  


  
  


There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
  


I was right! After 2 beautiful months with the one I love he had to come back! I came down to breakfast this morning in the house Mr. Dickenson rented for us. Rei, I thought, had gotten up early so I just got out of bed and came downstairs. The looks on the other's faces were grave and I didn't know what had happened and when I asked....I wish I hadn't gotten up this morning. 

"Rei's been kidnapped and they left this note" said Max from crying in Tyson's shirt while sitting on his lap. 

'I have Rei, give yourself up to me once and for all and I will release him

Voltaire'  
The glass of water I had been drinking dropped to the floor and shattered...as did my heart.   


And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
  


After thinking of a plan I decided it best if the others did not accompany me on my quest to save my love. 

After changing and grabbing Dranzer I rush out the door to the waiting taxi on the street. 

During the entire ride all I could think about was how much time I had and if I could turn back time what I would do differently. Like tell him how much I love him. The way he moved it hypnotized me, the way he spoke to me and what he said transformed my state of mind so much it did your basic 180.  


  
  


So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  


"Were here" the driver says, barging into my thoughts. I quickly pay him while glaring as well. Turning around I'm in awe...the warehouse my grandfather is holding Rei in is huge! Taking a deep breath I stride towards it, scarf trailing behind me in the wind. 

"I will save you Rei. You're the only one who has ever loved me and I'm not going to let that pig of a grandfather that I have ruin that"  
  


It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
  


Slipping silently through the door the inside is practically black except for a light at the end of the long, narrow corridor it's lighting up. I make my way silently through the darkness, hoping that the element of surprise is on my side. Then again I never have liked Lady Luck and she's never liked me so the feeling would be mutual that she wouldn't care weather I saved my love or not. 

Damn women and their PMS. 

I creep silently towards the door and open it ever so slightly...nobody is in there. It's quite a large room with a door at the other end, windows around the top near the roof of the building, a large pile of boxes underneath part of the balcony that runs around just underneath the windows by the roof.   


  
  


You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  


"Voltaire!" I call out "I'm here now let Rei go! He's done nothing to harm you, I'm the one you want!" I wait silently and patiently for a reply. Suddenly I hear a pair of footsteps running towards me so I turn to the direction they are coming from. I will not leave without seeing you for one last time...and nobody will change that. 

Getting in a ready position I prepare to face my opponent. They run out of the black corridor and into the lit up room and I can see clearly who it is. 

"Rei!" Dropping my guard immediately I run towards you as you run towards me, a tear streaming down your face. I wrap my arms around your waist and you my neck as you sob into my shirt "Shhh, it's ok my kitten" I try to calm you down as you cry, suddenly your head jerks up 

"You have to get out of here! It's a trap!" many tears fall from your eyes and I look up and around the room then down to you again

"I know"  


And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  


Your jaw drops, kind of like it did when I first told you I loved you. I love that look on you... "I love you Rei, and yes I knew all along it was a trap, but that's the risk I took in saving the one I love" I stroke your cheek gently with my thumb, trying to cherish this moment forever since it might be the last I spend with you. 

"But...Kai, you can't!" your eyes are full of worry and love....how could you have fallen so hard for somebody so cold? You have too big a heart..I wish I did. "We'll leave, now! I got out when I heard what they are going to do to you. We can escape! Get protection under Mr. Dicken..." I turn away with closed eyes and start to walk away from you. 

"Kai..." 

"Get out of here" I don't turn around to see you otherwise I might not have the strength to go through with my plan "NOW Rei. I'll handle this" being your stubborn self I know you won't leave so I have to say this.. "If you love something enough you'll let it go. That's something you once told me, now you have to listen to yourself. GO!"

I hear a small sob but then, to my relief and sadness I hear you run out of the door.   
  


So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  


So here I am....all by myself in an evil, scary, Voltaire smelly place that I don't want to be in and my only love has just left me. I'm having a great day. I spin around as I hear a familiar evil laughter and am not even surprised to see Boris, Voltaire, and about a dozen of their lackeys. I smirk

"So. Had to replace Tala and the others because they chose to come to our side?" I ask snarkily and Boris just walks up to me, smaking me upside the head. I glare at him. 

"Actually, yes. Now, Kai. We have a deal to make with you. You see, we implanted a micoscopic bomb into the base of your little 'Friend' Rei's head. You either join us and he lives or you refuse and we kill both you AND him" My jaw drops...

"Rei...I look down, a tear falling from my own eyes, as Dranzer glows a bright red in my hand. My plan didn't work at all. I look up "Only if...you leave Rei and ALL the others who work for the BBA alone, forever. I will make sure if you don't" I threaten. Boris nods

"Deal" he holds out his hand for me to shake. I stare at my own hand as if it was some repulsive looking animal...or Boris. I look from his hand to my own and sigh in defeate, raising my hand to shake his own.   
  


Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  


Our hands are centimeters away and it's almost as if time has slowed down. I know what's going to happen when I join but I can't let them hurt Rei. 

A whoosh sound whizzes by our nearly joined hands and we both pull away, much to my relief and Boris's frustration. The object that parted our hands and saved me is a beyblade, now spinning less than a foot away and glowing a disturbing green colour. My eyes go wide

"No....Rei" I look up to the balcony surrounding the room and indeed Rei is standing there with a look of pure hatred on his face. 

"Idiot boy" Boris comments while ordering his lackeys to attack Rei and at the same grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back so I can not escape. I cry out in pain and shout to my love to leave before he gets hurt but he only shakes his head. 

Suddenly there's many sounds of windows breaking and all the windows around the warehouse are shattered by people breaking and entering through them...their not just any people either, their the White Tigers, All Stars, and Majestics, adding to that my team it makes to be quite a force to be reckoned with. 

"Let him go, Boris, or we will take him back forcefully." Rei threatens as Lee and Michael come to stand beside him, beyblades ready

"Not only that you might as well give your selves up. We have SWAT surrounding this building" Tyson tells all of the group below. I have never seen him this bad before

"Were not letting you take our friend away again" Max threatens. 

"I...I'm their friend" I whisper to myself out loud as Boris shoves me to the ground, not too gracefully either, I think he dislocated my shoulder......  
  


Hold on  
There will be tomorrow

In time  
You'll find the way  
  


Yep, it's dislocated. I'm sitting in the back of an ambulance as a paramedic looks over my shoulder and I hiss at his cold hands, while glaring at him as well. Looking around I see all of the other teams talking to the press and smirk at Voltaire being led to a police car in cuffs. He looks over and glares at me with one that can rival my own...forget glaring!! I stick my tongue out at him and he looks completely insulted. Sucker. 

I smirk as the cold paramedic comes back, this time with...Rei. 

"Rei...I..." I start but can't say anything and look away, ashamed. "I'm sorry" I say in a small voice. The truck moves a bit as he sits beside me and lightly touches my shoulder, my shirt is off so of course I blush a bit. 

"Why are you sorry? I did it willingly because I love you, Kai" he tells me sincearly, putting his hand on my cheek and making me face his loving golden eyes. "And I always will, nobody, not even Boris or Voltaire will ever change that" he kisses me lightly, which I return gratefully, but after a bit the paramedic with ICE cold hands comes back, saying he needs to tend to my shoulder. 

  
  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
  


Back at the hotel I'm up and walking with a sling on my arm which amazes everybody since I'm on painkillers. Puh, I was on painkillers in the abbey and I need them everyday with the headache Tyson gives me!! Sighing I walk into the kitchen..then try to get out because Rei is in there and will make me go to bed with my arm the way it is. Too late, he caught me

"You should be in bed!! That arm needs to heal" he tells me sternly, shoving me out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into mine and his bedroom. I sigh in defeat and realize something very important...

"Shoot. Um Rei? I need help." I motion with my good arm that I can't take off my shirt. He smiles and laughs at the same time, well gently helping me take it off. When it is he just stares at me and I smirk "Like what you see?" 

"Oh yeah. Mine!" He looks up and kisses me and I wrap my good arm around his waist. Yes! More time to stay up without going to bed! He suddenly stops and almost as if he read my mind points to the bed and says "Ok mister, time for bed"  
  


So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
  


I roll me eyes "Yes mom" and crawl under the covers, Rei soon follows after changing in the bathroom. When he gets in he snuggles up to my chest and I set my chin on his head

"You were a real hero today, Rei" I tell him truly "You never cease to amaze me"

He looks up at me, shocked "I'm not a hero, I was just mad. Their not taking what's mine away from me! If anyones the hero it's you! You came in there and made me leave, even though you knew it would hurt you! Not only that you were willing to give up your freedom for me..." he stops for a second and I look at him with a smile "Lee used to think you were only using me, now I know the truth. This is love, isn't it?"

I nod and smile while we both fall asleep in each others arms...or in my case arm. 

"I love you Rei" I say drowzily, but I heard a small

"I live only to love you Kai"  


So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINISHED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue; there it is and I'm in really good mood...SCHOOL FINISHED TODAY FOR ME!! WOOHOO!! Would you believe that I got my highest mark on my narrative? Lol, anyways, here are the thank yous and they are sincear. You all helped me through a very tough time and will never fully realize how much I appreciate your help. 

At least I know that there are decent people out there in these times of ours.   
  


Silver Eyes Magician Girl- thank you and did I really do that? You're a great authoress yourself and I am honoured you reviewed my fic *bows*

Aznfiregoddess- thank you and yes, he has, he is as annoying as ever now!

Ruriko Minamino- (you've got a very hard name to write, whiew!) Thank you so much, I really appreciated your review

Ice Suzaku- I'm glad I inspired you and I hope you really did take my advice to heart. I'm sincear when I say I don't want anybody else going through what I have. 

Kawaii Kai-Rei- Thank you and if you didn't know what to write as a review it's all right. When this type of this happens there's never anything TO say. I got that out of a pampflet..paper airplanes!!

Bey-girl-nicky- thankies!! My secret to fitting all the parts in is....I recoreded the entire Russian part of the series and watch it over and over and over again so it was pretty easy. And after your review I felt VERY happy 

Android 71- he's just fine and thank you very much for caring, you're the best!!

Tijynisa- (another very hard name to spell!) Thank you very much. Oh, and I should that you for nominating me in that "Beyblade Fic Awards" fic, I'm very honoured that you think I'm good enough so THANK YOU!!!! 

Crazy Rei luva- thank you, and I think it's sweet that even over the internet you have people who will support you through difficult times and try to be there as best they can when you need them

SoulSister- I think I tried to put personal feeling into it...in fact, I think that was the whole point. But thank you so much for your review!! And my friend is doing just fine right now, we think he was just REALLY depressed for a few days and didn't know how to get out of it. Can you believe he's even more annoying than before? Oi!

Rosaline- *hugs back* your review was the one that inspired me to do a part two!! I hope you and your boyfriend are doing better now and I hope you take my advice to heart. I'm not being egocentric, I'm just telling the truth. You seem like a very good person and I completely agree, life is funny in many ways. Thank you very much for lifting my spirits and being someone who, even though I've never met you, I wish I could. I had to be reminded of my own very few talents and you helped. Your da best girl!

Ritchie Waterfighter- THANKIES FOR YOUR REVIEW!! It made me laugh so hard. To Ritchie: I'm very happy that you liked it so much and I am also very happy that you appreciate these things. To Bullet: *glares* your so mean!! Yammering is fun!! I do it all the time!! 

Kkornelia- "try to forget about it, since today is now don't let the past stop you on heading toward the future" That line helped me get through this hard time, it made me realize that...well...your right!! Thank you for your advice and know that it was listened to and taken to heart, namely mine. I think I gave it to the guy in the card I sent him too...I can't remember. I have a very bad memory. 

Mystic4L M3nt@LneZz- (could you have any more of a complex name to type?) I love the song too! I thought it fitted the occasion perfectly. Thank you very much for telling me that I'm a good author, I appreciate the complement. 

Kira Blue- thank you very much..and I don't like Kara. Lol, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one  
  


All right! That's everybody. This is the end of Don't wanna miss a thing. Blue is signing out with more self-confidence in herself and is VERY VERY VERY!!!! Grateful that she has had such great reviewers. 

Bye de bye bye bye!! Rnr!!


End file.
